Ospek Scouting Legion
by Annie Leonhardt
Summary: Hari ini, adalah hari pertama para trainee pasukan pelatihan 104 memasuki Scouting Legion. Belum apa-apa, euphoria markas sudah dipenuhi desas-desus akan senioritas yang mendarah daging dalam scouting legion ini./ "Tch ... yang bener aja, kita diospek dulu?"/ Canon/ One Shot/ All chara include :) Happy reading!


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Ospek Scouting Legion**

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction by Annie Leonhardt

Canon, IC (ngarep), Friendship/Humor, lil non baku

_Special dedicated for Clarione Smith's Birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou, Commander :3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama para _trainee_ pasukan pelatihan 104 memasuki _Scouting Legion_. Belum apa-apa, _euphoria_ markas sudah dipenuhi desas-desus akan senioritas yang mendarah daging dalam _scouting legion_ ini. Para junior tampak berbaris rapi di lapangan dengan tangan mengepal di dada, tepat menghadap podium yang tengah menampilkan para senior berdiri tegap.

Dan desas-desus senioritas itu terbukti adanya, ketika para junior baru seangkatan Eren tersebut mendengar langsung pidato sambutan dari Hanji Zoe—sang _buntaichou_ dalam pasukan pengintai.

_"Minna,_ dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Hanji langsung memulai ceramahnya dengan lantang, "Mulai besok hingga lusa, kalian akan menjalani masa orientasi dalam _scouting legion!_ Ini wajib! Tidak ada pengecualian untuk siapa pun, Eren Jaeger juga harus ikut dalam kegiatan ini!" Eren langsung kaget begitu namanya disebut oleh Hanji. "Ini merupakan bentuk penyambutan bergabungnya kalian bersama kami. Dan tentu saja, prosesnya tidak akan semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Sekarang catatlah, barang-barang yang wajib dibawa untuk besok adalah—"

_"Tch_ ... yang bener aja, kita diospek dulu?" Jean mulai menggerutu keki atas pengumuman Hanji. Armin yang mendengarnya pun langsung nengok dan ikut berbisik-bisik.

"Iya, nih. Ah, Jean. Lebih baik kita catat saja keperluan untuk besok. Kita tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan para _S__enpai_ nanti jika—"

"Armin Arlert! Jangan ngobrol sendiri!" Hanji sontak menginterupsi pembicaraan Armin dan Jean. Mereka berdua serta merta kikuk dan buru-buru mengeluarkan alat tulis untuk mencatat. Dalam hati Jean diam-diam tertawa juga, kasihan, malah Armin yang kena tegur kakak cantik di depan sana.

Junior-junior itu mendengarkan dengan serius setiap hal yang dikatakan Hanji. Apa saja yang diucapkan Hanji akan dicatat dengan cepat. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Irvin tersenyum ganteng, ternyata anak buah barunya itu calon-calon penurut semua.

"Jadi ingat waktu kita diospek dulu, ya? Kangen masa-masa seru itu..." Petra berbisik pada Erd di sebelahnya. Gunter otomatis mengangguk setuju. Dulu juga mereka sempat jadi korban kejahilan Hanji ini, yang pada akhirnya menjadi kenangan berkesan bagi semua anggota _scouting legion_.

"Seru apanya?" Auruo tiba-tiba membantah, "Dulu gue disuruh nembak _Heichou_ di depan semua orang. Malu-maluin banget! Pelis, gue _straight_ kali."

_**Duakh!**_

"Auw!" dan seperti biasanya, sikut Petra akan duluan mendarat di perut pria itu sebelum Levi sempat menoleh curiga.

Kita kembali ke Hanji Zoe. Gadis berkacamata oval itu telah menyebutkan apa-apa saja barang yang wajib dibawa untuk besok. Tidak banyak, sih. Cuma peralatan kemah dan alat _3D_ _maneuver gear_ masing-masing. Konsumsi untuk peserta dan panitia sudah disiapkan Moblit dan Nanaba. Para junior dipastikan akan melakukan _camping_ di halaman belakang markas sampai lusa.

"Sudah jelas semua? Ada yang mau bertanya?"

"Saya!" Mikasa ngangkat tangan dengan pede.

"Yak, sebutkan nama dan pertanyaan untuk siapa."

"Mikasa Ackerman dari Shiganshina," gadis berwajah dingin itu lalu menyipitkan mata, "untuk Irvin-_danchou_, apakah _camping_ ini tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi Eren? Bagaimana jika datang titan mendekat diluar dugaan? Bagaimanapun, kondisi di luar dinding amat rawan dari serangan titan."

_"Oi_, Mikasa!" Eren memprotes refleks, "Aku ini sudah besar, masa _camping_ saja tidak boleh? Lama-lama kau seperti _Kaa-san_ saja."

"Eren, ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Tapi—"

"Eren berada di bawah pengawasanku." Suara _baritone_ Levi menyela pertikaian mereka, "Aku dan timku akan melakukan patroli pengamanan area sekitar dari titan. Kalian para junior tidak perlu takut. Seseorang akan menjadi luar biasa karena terbiasa hidup di luar dinding."

Kata-kata Levi sedikit mencairkan kecemasan para adik-adik prajurit baru. Irvin mengangguk penuh makna. Komandan pasukan itu lalu maju selangkah demi membacakan tugas yang harus dilaksanakan para junior mulai besok.

"Semuanya, berikut adalah tugas yang harus kalian lakukan mulai besok hingga lusa selama ospek. Pertama, kerja bakti bersih-bersih markas—mulai dari rumput liar, serangga, debu, sawang dan lumut—semuanya harus dibasmi sampai bersih!" Irvin melirik Levi yang tersenyum puas, tugas pembersihan ini sudah pasti sesuai dengan kebiasaan _clean freak_-nya.

"Tugas nomor dua," Irvin melanjutkan, "membuat essay tentang titan, apa pun pengetahuan yang kalian pelajari selama menjadi kadet, harus ditulis minimal tiga lembar dalam enam ribu kata. Essay terbaik akan dimasukkan ke lampiran jurnal penelitian mayor kita, Hanji Zoe!"

"Hah?! T-Tiga lembar? Gila, satu aja udah puyeng!" Connie meremas kepala botaknya dengan frustasi.

_'Enam ribu kata? Gue nulis apaan...'_ batin Sasha lebih panik lagi. Sementara Hanji terus nyengar-nyengir mengingat tugas nomor dua ini adalah _pure_ idenya sendiri.

"Tugas terakhir," semua junior kembali menoleh fokus pada Irvin di podium, Irvin kini nampak malu-malu membaca naskah di tangannya. Keringat mengucur, tangan dan bibir Irvin bergetar penuh keraguan. Sebenarnya dia ogah banget baca bagian ini, tapi dengan bantuan tepukan Mike di pundaknya, Irvin pun melanjutkan lagi, "m-mengumpulkan tanda tangan kakak terganteng sepasukan pengintai!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaahh?!" serentak semuanya ber-hah ria.

.

.

.

.

_Kakak terganteng...? Siapa?_ Suasana mendadak hening usai Irvin selesai membacakan tiga tugas utama dalam ospek besok.

Selama berbaris, Ymir diam-diam mulai mengkualifikasi tampang senior laki-laki yang berbaris di podium. _'Gak ada yang ganteng, ah ... ada ganteng tapi pendek gitu. Hmm.'_ Ymir membatalkan pilihannya pada sosok Levi. Lanjut ia melirik ke Irvin. Sepenglihatannya Irvin memang oke, tinggi, wajah elegan, alis pirang tebal, dan _body_ berisi bak titan armor. _'Tapi ... rambutnya terlalu klimis. Culun banget.'_ Yap, selera Ymir pada laki-laki memang agak dipertanyakan.

"Berth, menurut lu siapa yang ganteng di antara mereka?" kini giliran Reiner berdiskusi dengan Bertholdt pasca barisan bubar. Bertholdt _sweatdrop_ seperti biasa, menurutnya malah semua cowok terlihat sama aja jeleknya.

"Gantengan elu, Rein."

"Tuh, 'kan. Udah gue duga sih." Reiner nyengir mantep. Gak tahu padahal Bertholdt cuma asal jawab.

_"Oi_, Min!" di belakang sana Jean berlarian menyusul Armin. Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang jalan tigaan pun nengok ke asal suara Jean. "Gue nyontek essay lu dong. _Blank _banget, _nih!_ Ya ya ya? Ah, lu jangan pelit ama gua ... kita kan temen." desak Jean tanpa ba bi bu. Kendati gak enak sama temen sendiri, Armin akhirnya mengiyakan permohonan Jean. Sementara Eren, tanpa meminta pun Mikasa akan sukarela membantunya menulis essay semalaman ini. Semuanya betul-betul harus siap untuk besok pagi.

_Karena besok … adalah hari yang menegangkan untuk semuanya._

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari. Tugas Pertama: Kerja Bakti

_**Prit Priiiiiiiiitt!**_

"Cepat! Baris sesuai kelompok, persiapkan alat bersih-bersih kalian sebelum memasuki gedung markas." Levi sebagai mentor para junior memimpin barisan mereka dengan rapi. Sapu dan kain pel adalah benda paling _mainstream_ saat ini. Cuma Krista sendiri yang bawa kemoceng kecil, dan itu pun gak diprotes siapa-siapa. "Ingat, waktu kalian enam puluh menit. Habis ini langsung ke aula untuk acara seminar dan mengambil jatah makan siang. Laksanakan!"

"Siap, laksanakan!" semua serempak masuk ke dalam gedung dengan semangat. Masing-masing kelompok sudah berpencar untuk membersihkan apa saja yang kotor. Ini baru tugas pertama, Levi dan timnya diutus untuk menilai kegiatan ini secara langsung. Semua junior akan diberi nilai pribadi. Dan berdasarkan keputusan Irvin, mereka yang mengumpulkan nilai tertinggi selama ospek akan mendapatkan gelar _Best Rookie of The Year._

Irvin Smith yang pagi itu iseng keliling muterin markas sambil mantau kegiatan ospek, tanpa sengaja menemukan Armin yang tengah membersihkan jendela dengan _wash_ lap di tangannya. "Hei, kamu." tegurnya pada Armin yang sedang sibuk pada dunianya. Armin menoleh, spontan ia langsung kaget begitu tubuh besar Irvin sudah menjulang di hadapannya.

_"D-Danchou? Ohayou gozaimasu!"_ Armin memberi hormat gelagapan atas tatapan serius Irvin. Pemuda itu grogi, _ne..._ apa yang salah pada dirinya? Sampai-sampai Pak Komandan menatapnya begitu intens, seakan-akan Armin adalah titan yang harus ditebas tengkuknya. "A-Ada apa, _Danchou?"_

"Kau tahu? Seorang prajurit tidak boleh gondrong!" seru Irvin galak, "Rambutmu harus dipotong rapi, seperti model rambutku, misalnya." lalu ia menunjukkan sisi kanan kepalanya pada Armin. _Waw_, betapa rapinya model potongan Irvin. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memangkasnya sekarang juga."

"T-Tidak, _Danchou!_ Ini adalah model rambut kesukaan saya dari kecil. Kata kakek, supaya mirip _The Beatles_."

_'The Beatles?'_ Irvin masih memelototi Armin, alasan _The Beatles_ barusan amat tidak sinkron baginya. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu _The Beatles_, tapi usahakan ikat rambutmu seperti Hanji atau Erd saat misi. Kalau tidak, nasibmu akan seperti komandan Pixis di tanganku!" gertak Irvin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Armin. _Well,_ menjadi pribadi yang galak sebenarnya bukanlah karakter Irvin. Namun sesuai bujukan Hanji, para senior diwajibkan berpura-pura sangar selama ospek berlangsung. Kalau bisa harus lebih sangar dari Keith Shadis—sang intruktur skuad pelatihan militer.

"Armin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bertholdt yang cemas selalu.

"Tidak ... aku cuma disuruh potong rambut. _Danchou_ galak sekali hari ini, perasaan kemarin biasa saja."

"Alaah, paling itu ekting. Percaya aja lu." Connie nyeletuk santai.

Eren turut menepuk punggung Armin menyemangati, "Setahuku, _Danchou_ orang yang baik dan ramah. Beliau adalah orang yang mengizinkanku masuk dalam _ch__ō__sa heidan_ ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat marah sebelumnya. Jangan dianggap serius, Armin."

Armin yang tadinya hampir nangis membayangkan kepalanya dibotak licin, kini merasakan semangat baru lantaran teman-temannya terus memberi _support_. Para junior angkatan pelatihan 104 pun melanjutkan kegiatan kerja baktinya hingga peluit sang korporal muda kembali melengking.

Waktunya istirahat makan siang tiba, semua mengantre teratur saat Moblit dan Nanaba membagikan konsumsi. Sialnya, menu makan siang mereka tidaklah sama alias _random_. Krista yang cuma kebagian nasi uduk plus kerupuk pun harus menahan tangis. Walaupun tubuhnya paling kecil, tetap saja ia butuh asupan gizi lengkap, namanya juga masa pertumbuhan.

"Ymir, kamu dapet apa?" tanya Krista dengan muka memelas.

"Oncom."

"Kamu, Reiner?" Krista bertanya lagi.

"Iga penyet. Nih bagi dua aja."

_"Ciyeeeeeeeeee…"_ lagi-lagi, modus Reiner kena ciye dari teman-temannya. Cowok bertubuh besar itupun betulan membagi lauknya pada sang pujaan hati. Meski porsi makan Reiner sebenarnya macam kuli panggul, tapi biarlah ia kelaparan demi Krista seorang. Toh kali aja dengan cara ini hati Krista akan tergugah pada si Mr. Braun.

Di meja sebelah, Jean Kirschtein tak mau kalah aksi. Dengan _gentle_-nya ia juga membagi menu makannya pada Mikasa. "Mikasa, ini buatmu." tuturnya seraya menyumbang potongan dada ayam goreng miliknya. Mikasa hanya mengangguk kalem dan mengucap terima kasih saat itu, membuat hati Jean melayang-layang entah ke mana hanya dengan seutas senyum kecil.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian hati Jean serasa tertusuk pedang ketika kupingnya mendengar Mikasa berbisik, "Eren, makanlah ini. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan." Dan ketakutan Jean menjadi nyata, saat melihat dada ayam pemberiannya kini berpindah ke piring makan Eren.

_'Siaaaaaaaaall! Tau gitu gue makan sendiri aja, huh!'_

**"EHM!"**

Mendadak, suara batuk orang dewasa menginterupsi mereka semua. Tampak kakak-kakak panitia senior mulai memasuki ruang makan membuat suasana kembali tegang. Irvin, Mike, Levi dan Hanji makan di satu meja yang sama. Masing-masing dari mereka makan dengan anteng—kendati mendapat menu yang lebih manusiawi di piringnya. Semua junior sontak sadar kalau ternyata seksi konsumi—Moblit dan Nanaba yang kalem itu—juga mem-_bully_ mereka dalam hal pangan.

_'Eh, apa itu? Cuma nasi sama orek tempe?'_ Sekilas Irvin melirik piring Connie yang ngenes kondisinya. Mau tak mau, komandan ke-13 _scouting legion_ itu nyaris berbelas kasihan dan membagi makanannya pada si prajurit botak. "Hei, Nak. Sini kamu—"

"—Irvin!" Mike melotot memperingati. Hampir saja akting sok jutek panitia terbongkar berkat ketulusan hati Irvin sendiri.

"Biarkan saja, Irvin. Seorang prajurit tidak boleh manja. Makan apa saja harus terima." Levi berkata sembari menyesap kopi hitam panasnya. Eren tahu, di antara empat senior itu hanya Levi seorang yang tidak sedang berakting jutek. Karena pada dasarnya Levi memang sosok yang _always_ berkata ketus kapanpun dimanapun.

"Kalian semua, habis makan langsung menuju aula. Aku akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian essay yang kalian kumpulkan." ucap Hanji Zoe membuat yang lain bergidik. Entah bagaimana nanti hasil penilaian terhadap essay sistem kebut semalam mereka, yang pasti tak satu pun dari mereka merasa aman atas kalimat Hanji barusan. Terutama Armin Arlert...

.

.

.

.

Aula Markas, siang menjelang sore. Pembahasan tugas kedua: Essay titan

.

"Yooo, siang semua! Bagaimana makannya? Sudah kenyang? Apakah masakan asistenku enak?" Hanji selaku moderator memulai acara kedua dengan ceria. "Kalian tahu? Kami sudah membaca semua essay yang kalian buat. Benar-benar menarik, ternyata kalian memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang titan secara teori. Mulai sekarang di _scouting legion_, kalian akan mengenal jaaaaaaaauh lebih banyak mengenai titan! Aku menerima siapa pun itu yang berminat masuk dalam tim penelitian! Di bawah bimbinganku, kalian kupastikan akan—"

"—Hanji, langsung intinya saja." Mike membatasi racauan Hanji yang mulai melebar. Mike dan Irvin duduk sebelahan di kursi depan bak dewan juri, dengan setumpuk lembaran essay para peserta ospek. Mereka bertiga adalah tim penilai untuk tugas nomor dua ini.

"Aa ... baiklah. Selama membaca essay kalian, kami mendapatkan beberapa kejanggalan—bahkan kecurangan dari peserta." Hanji lalu mengambil laporan berita acara dari Mike, "Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, kalian maju ke depan!"

_**Deg!**_

Baik Armin maupun Jean, keduanya sudah tahu kenapa bisa dipanggil ke depan. Ini pasti soal isi essay mereka yang sebelas-duabelas miripnya. _Mampuslah kau._ Salahkan Jean yang menyontek tak kira-kira, kini Armin ikut terlibat dalam sanksi yang akan diberikan kakak panitia.

"Kalian pasti tahu menyontek bukanlah suatu tindakan yang benar," ceramah Irvin dimulai, "bekerja sama itu boleh, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Seorang prajurit harus berani jujur dalam perbuatan, apalagi kalian laki-laki. Sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus menulis ulang essay dengan jumlah kata dua kali lipat dari yang ditentukan, aku dan Mike yang akan mengawasi prosesnya."

"Percuma saja, Irvin." Levi tiba-tiba memasuki aula. _Humanity strongest soldier_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju posisi Armin dan Jean berada. Levi merebut essay tulisan Armin dan Jean dari tangan Hanji, kemudian menyobeknya dengan cara yang kejam tanpa perasaan. "Terkadang _penderitaan_ adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengajarkan kedisiplinan. Kalian tidak perlu belajar dari kata-kata, kalian hanya butuh _latihan_."

Eren Jaeger sontak membulatkan kedua mata hijaunya, Armin dan Jean jelas dalam bahaya.

_"Push-up_ lima puluh kali, kalian berdua." Levi menatap tajam baik Armin maupun Jean.

_"Sumimasen_, _Heichou_, semua ini salahku. Armin hanya berniat membantu, saya mohon jangan libatkan dia dalam hukuman ini." Jean membuka suara dengan tegas. Akhirnya lelaki ini jujur juga atas perbuatan salahnya.

"Oh? Mau jadi sok pahlawan, rupanya. Baiklah," Levi menatap Armin tanpa minat, "Arlert, kembali ke barisanmu," usai setelah mempersilakan Armin kembali masuk barisan, tersisa Jean sendirian di depan aula sana. "dan kau, hukumanmu diakumulasi menjadi dua kali lipat menggantikan Arlert."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Levi segera berbisik-bisik antara kasihan dan cemas. Tak terkecuali Eren dan kawan-kawan. Mereka ingin membantu namun jelas takkan bisa, ini salah Jean sendiri. "_Heichou_, Anda keterlaluan!" Petra Ral mengeluh protes dari kerumunan senior.

_"Push-up_ seratus kali, Jean Kirschtein. **Sekarang."**

Jantung Jean seperti dihantam palu godam mendengar hukuman yang diberikan Levi tidaklah tanggung-tanggung. Dengan pasrah, lelaki itu mulai mengambil posisinya untuk melakukan _push-up_. Levi masih bersidekap angkuh di hadapannya, sementara panitia lain tampak serius tak berani ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Jean menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menempel di lantai, bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas.

"Satu,"

Jean menegakkan lengan hingga tubuhnya terangkat, kemudian turun ke posisi awal untuk meraup napas.

"Dua,"

Gerakan yang serupa dilakukannya seiring hitungan Levi berjalan. Tapi—

_**DUAKH!**_

—sebuah injakan amat keras diterima Jean. "Kau sebut itu _push-up?_ Tubuhmu harus benar-benar turun." Permukaan sepatu Levi dengan santainya mendarat di atas ubun-ubun Jean.

Sakit, tentu saja itu sakit sekali rasanya, tanya Eren kalau tidak percaya. Semua prajurit junior yang menyaksikannya sempat menganga karena _shock_, betapa antagonisnya _Heichou_ hari ini.

"Ulangi, dari satu."

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, tenda _camp_ para peserta ospek diterangi dengan pencahayaan api unggun di tengah halaman. Semua tampak _enjoy_ dengan suasana sunyi dan dinginnya malam yang mengundang bulu roma untuk berdiri. Kobaran api unggun amat menghangatkan mereka semua yang duduk melingkar.

Seperti biasa, Connie dan Sasha mulai membuat orang-orang tertawa melepas _stress_ hari ini. Dilanjut dengan acara main gitar, dimana Bertholdt yang kalem itu ternyata memiliki suara kelewat merdu. Bertholdt sempat menyanyikan tembang _'Jodohku'_ yang diketahui Reiner pasti untuk Annie, _ahiy_. Terang aja, Berth amat-amat kangen sama Annie. Entah kapan mereka bisa ketemu lagi.

"Eh, Jean mana?" tanya Sasha yang _ngeh_ atas absennya Jean dari formasi.

"Mungkin dia lagi rebahan di tenda. Kasihan ya, _push-up_ seratus kali ... pasti capek." tanggap Krista dengan _angelic face._

"Ehm. Boleh aku bergabung?"

_**Deg!**_

Senar gitar Bertholdt langsung putus saking kagetnya atas suara barusan. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Irvin-_danchou_. _Ugh_ … _dia lagi_. Kalo udah gini, situasi yang tadinya udah anget berubah jadi _awkward_ lagi. Terutama pasca Jean dihukum, semua junior jadi makin canggung pada pimpinannya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, aku ke sini bukan atas nama panitia." ujar Irvin dengan senyuman hangat nan berwibawa. Inilah dirinya yang asli, tidak lagi memakai topeng sok tegas _a la_ kepanitiaan. "Kalian pasti berpikir _scouting legion_ amat keras. Iya, 'kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk antusias. Irvin tersenyum lagi.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajarkan kedisiplinan, tanggung jawab, serta menguji mental kalian sebagai prajurit. Hukuman fisik belum seberapa, kalian pasti pernah menjalani yang lebih berat saat masih menjadi kadet pelatihan. Tapi di sini, kalian dituntut untuk memiliki mental yang kuat, tekad yang besar, serta bentuk pertanggungjawaban sebagai seorang prajurit tempur. Kalian di sini bukan untuk main-main, nyawa kalian dipertaruhkan demi umat manusia. Sadar atau tidak, kalian semua adalah manusia berjiwa besar. Aku benar-benar salut atas keberanian kalian memasuki _scouting legion_ di usia muda."

Para junior menjadi sumringah dikata demikian oleh sang komandan pasukan. Irvin mengabsen satu persatu wajah mereka, lalu merasa heran tatkala Jean sama sekali tidak ada. "Di mana Jean Kirschtein?"

"Di tendanya, Pak. Kurasa Jean masih kelelahan." sahut Armin dari sebelah kanan Irvin. Irvin akhirnya beranjak memasuki tenda Jean. Lelaki asal Trost itu tengah memijati lengannya sendiri yang mengalami kejang nyeri otot. Jean bersumpah suatu saat akan melampaui kehebatan Levi-_heichou_, dan menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan balasan entah itu saat _sparing_ atau latihan formasi.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Irvin dan Jean dalam tenda sana berlama-lama. Mungkin berbincang, sampai Irvin keluar lagi dari tenda dan meminta Mikasa Ackerman membantu memijat lengan Jean.

"Aah, itu pasti modus si Jean doang tuh!"

"Dasar, cari-cari kesempatan di tengah ospek."

"Pasti dia minta ke _Danchou_ biar Mikasa yang pijitin! Bisaan banget."

Spekulasi teman-teman mulai berkeliaran. Ternyata Irvin tidak segalak yang mereka pikir. Kalau Levi, sih, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Mendengar cerita Eren yang ditendangi habis-habisan di pengadilan saja mereka sudah menelan ludah, apalagi Eren selama ini dipaksa tidur di gudang bawah tanah—makin kejamlah citra Levi di mata para junior.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur," Irvin menyarankan, "besok ... masih ada tugas terakhir yang harus kalian lakukan."

.

.

.

.

Tugas Ketiga: Mengumpulkan tanda tangan kakak terganteng

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di markas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ospek anggota baru _Scouting Legion_, namun yang kelihatan sibuk justru para seniornya. Bukan untuk menyiapkan upacara peresmian angkatan baru, tapi para senior laki-laki tersebut sibuk berdandan seganteng mungkin.

"Pasti banyak yang minta tanda tangan gue nanti." Auruo berbicara di depan cerminnya, dikencangkannya lagi ikatan _cravat_ di leher supaya makin mirip _style_ Levi-_heichou_.

_"PANITIA LAKI-LAKI, KUMPUL!" _teriakan Hanji dari luar jendela membuat semuanya buru-buru terjun ke lapangan. Sesuai formasi, masing-masing pria akan ditempatkan di pos berbeda-beda. Mereka yang memberikan tanda tangan terbanyak akan dianggap sebagai 'Kakak Terganteng' sepasukan.

Para peserta sudah siap dengan kertas dan alat tulisnya. Tepat jam sembilan pagi, tugas terakhir akan dimulai. _"Ingat ya, Panitia! Jangan terlalu royal memberi tanda tangan! Setidaknya berikan peserta pertanyaan atau tes terlebih dahulu. Mengerti?!"_ toa di podium menyerukan suara nona _buntaichou_ lagi. _"Kalau begitu, tugas kalian dimulai sekarang! Waktunya hanya tiga puluh menit!"_

_**Priiiiittt!**_

.

.

.

.

Di Pos satu: **Irvin Smith**

Irvin penasaran akut siapa siluet bayangan yang berada di balik tendanya kini. Itu pasti salah seorang peserta yang ingin minta tanda tangannya. _'Baguslah, udah ada satu orang aja yang sadar gue ganteng. Semoga ini cewek ... cewek...' _batinnya berharap.

"P-Permisi, _Danchou_. Izinkan saya masuk." Suara seseorang menggema.

Muka Irvin sontak kusut lagi, ternyata itu bukan cewek. "Yeah, silakan saja."

_**Sret!**_

_Jeng jeeeeeng! _Seseorang itu akhirnya memasuki tenda Irvin.

"K-KAU?!"

.

.

.

.

Pos Dua: **Mike Zakarius**

Mike mengelus dagunya, hidungnya tak henti-henti mengendus bau di sekitar—sesuai kebiasaan. "Nah, lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"... nggg ... apa, ya..."

Jean Kirschtein dibuat kalang kabut dalam pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Mike: _'Tebak ini bau apa.' _Senormal-normalnya hidung Jean, Jean tak merasa mencium bau apa pun. Tapi Mike bersikeras bertanya tentang bau entah apalah itu. Jika jawaban Jean salah, maka hilanglah kesempatan untuk mendapat tanda tangan Mike.

"B-Bau ... mmmmn," Jean mikir keras, "bau badan kali, Pak."

Mike nahan ketawa sekuat mungkin. "Maksud kamu? Bau ketek?" tanyanya makin spesifik, Jean mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Ya udah, ketek siapa?"

"Ketek titan, Pak."

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, Mike meledakkan tawanya hingga terdengar ke tenda sebelah—tenda Irvin.

.

.

.

.

Pos Tiga: **Moblit**

Connie Springer nyaris nangis di tempat pagi ini. Moblit yang dikiranya kalem dan tidak sombong itu, ternyata menanyakan kelemahan terbesar Connie: soal sains.

"Jadi, disebut apakah reaksi tubuh titan yang menghangus pasca dibunuh?"

Connie menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. _"A-Ano_ ... s-saya tidak tahu, Pak."

_**BRAK!**_

"Masa gitu aja gak tahu? Nilai IPA kamu berapa di kelas?!" Moblit menggebrak meja—sok _killer_.

"Em-empat, Pak..."

**_"_**_**NEXT!"**_ Moblit mengusir Connie dari posnya. Sampai di luar Connie baru berani menderaikan air matanya sebanyak mungkin. Menyesal ia masuk ke sini, malah ditanya soal-soal bak ujian akhir.

"Sepertinya aku akan ke pos dua saja, huhu..." ujar Connie lesu.

.

.

.

.

Pos Empat: **Levi**

Levi menatap Reiner dan Bertholdt dengan malas. Bingung harus memberi pertanyaan apa, Levi akhirnya menyuruh duo sahabat itu untuk nyemir sepatunya sampe mengkilap saja. "Jangan sampe lecet kulitnya, harus bersih."

"Siap, Pak!"

Keadaan berjalan damai tanpa suara, Reiner dan Bertholdt dengan tekun memberikan semir cokelat pada kedua _boots_ Levi. "Kalian berdua bukannya _camping_ di luar ya, semalem?" tanya Levi penasaran.

Bertholdt mengangguk kalem.

"Terus tadi pagi mandi di mana? Emang ada air di luar?"

Giliran Reiner yang mengangkat wajah. "Kami ... dari kemarin sebenarnya belum mandi, Pak. Kami juga gerah banget, lengket."

Detik itu juga, Bertholdt dan Reiner terpental jauh-jauh dari tenda Levi. Sukses mengagetkan Krista serta Ymir yang lagi ngantri di luar pos tiga.

"JANGAN MASUK KE WILAYAHKU KALAU BELUM MANDI! PERGI!" suara Levi menggelegar dari dalem.

.

.

.

.

Pos Lima: **Erd Gin**

"Siapa ... nama istriku tercinta?"

Pertanyaan yang amat simpel, namun sanggup membangkitkan emosi Eren Jaeger dalam sekali dengar.

"Mana saya tahu, Pak! Pertanyaan Bapak gak masuk akal!" Eren ngotot seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua," Erd menganulir pertanyaan pertama, "siapa nama calon buah hati kami?"

_Bahh..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pos Satu: **Irvin Smith** (lagi)

Suasana tenda Irvin yang semula tenang mendadak rusuh setelah kedatangan seorang prajurit muda.

"Tidak! J-Jangan lakukan ini padaku, _Danchou_. Aaah! Kumohon, jangan!"

"Diam!" Irvin menahan gerakan pergelangan tangan salah satu _newbie_ yang terus memberontak itu. Mikasa Ackerman yang kebetulan lewat di depan pos satu, segera melesat masuk ke dalam tenda Irvin begitu mendengar rintihan-rintihan mencurigakan berasal dari sana.

_'Armin?!'_ Mikasa membelalakan mata jelaganya.

"M-Mikasa, tolong aku!"

_"Danchou_, apa yang Anda lakukan?! Bertahanlah, Armin!" Mikasa kemudian menyambar pisau cukur yang berada di tangan Irvin. Armin refleks lari keluar tenda demi menyelamatkan diri dari keganasan Pak Komandan.

"Sudah kubilang potong rambutmu, ARLERT!"

.

.

.

.

_**Priiiiiiiiiiiiittt!**_

Peluit Hanji berbunyi lagi pertanda waktu untuk tugas ketiga telah habis. Semua panitia dan peserta kembali ke lapangan dengan sigap. Dari keseluruhan peserta, hanya Krista dan Sasha yang berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan panitia. Krista mendapatkan tanda tangan Levi entah gimana caranya, sementara Sasha diketahui mendapat tanda tangan Nanaba.

"Loh, Nanaba bukannya cewek, ya?" Hanji kebingungan melihat hasil jerih payah Sasha.

"HAH?! Nanaba-_senpai_ bukan laki-laki?!" Sasha kudet maksimal.

"Yee, dasar oneng lu." komentar Connie dari belakang barisan. Nanaba hanya senyum _innocent_ melihat keluguan Sasha. Nilai penjurian tugas ketiga pun sudah jelas menjadi milik Krista Lenz seorang. Dengan begini, posisi _Best Rookie of The Year_ makin terprediksi siapa yang menang.

"Saatnya pengumuman hasil penilaian kami." Irvin maju berbicara di podium. "Sebenarnya, acara ospek ini hanya untuk hiburan dalam _Scouting Legion_ saja. Nilai yang kalian peroleh bukan berasal dari tugas yang kalian kerjakan selama dua hari."

_"Eeeeeeeehhh?!" _semua lantas kaget.

"Kami menilai kalian melalui sikap selama dua hari penuh tekanan ini, baik itu secara psikomotor maupun afeksi terhadap satu sama lain. Dan berdasarkan penilaian kami para senior, satu yang paling mumpuni untuk menjadi _Best Rookie of The Year_ adalah..."

Semua prajurit muda tegang seratus persen. Connie sampai tutup kuping saking takutnya.

**"... Jean Kirschtein!"**

"HAH?!" Sorak sorai tepuk tangan panitia menyambut Jean untuk naik ke podium bergabung dengan Irvin. Sementara yang disebut namanya masih percaya gak percaya. _'Lah kok jadi gue? Nge-troll banget ini.'_ pikir Jean berulang kali. Tapi berhubung bingung, Jean putuskan untuk menuruti kata Irvin saja.

"Selamat, ya." ujar Irvin sembari menjabat tangan Jean.

"K-Kok saya, Pak? Emang saya ngapain?" Jean masih melongo di panggung. "Ini gak becanda, kan?"

"Karena kau mau menanggung sanksi _push-up_ Arlert di tugas kedua, dan malamnya kau sama sekali tidak mengeluh kesakitan. Juga saat di ruang makan, kami melihat kau membagi makananmu pada Mikasa Ackerman. Nilai plusmu lebih tinggi dari mereka, Jean." ungkap Irvin membuat Jean kegeeraan. Mata remaja Kirschtein itu langsung berbinar begitu menggenggam trofi pemberian Irvin. Tak lupa ia melompat-lompat kesenengan.

_"YYATTAAAAAAAAAAA!_ _WOOHOO!_ KAU LIHAT ITU, _HEICHOU?_ AKU YANG TERBAIK!"

_"Che,_ kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu _push-up_ juga kau tidak akan mendapat gelar itu." Levi menjawab apa adanya.

"Nah, semuanya! Saatnya upacara peresmian angkatan baru!" Irvin memonopoli panggung dengan gaya _leadership-_nya. "Mulai sekarang, kalian semua resmi menjadi bagian dari _Ch__ō__sa Heidan!_ Selamat datang dan mohon bantuannya. Kita semua yang akan mengubah masa depan umat manusia di muka bumi ini! Berjuang! _SUSUME! __**TATAKAEEEEEEEEE!"**_

_**"TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Selesai! Happy Birthday untuk nona **Clarione Smith** aka Sri Wahyuni :D aah, ini kado fic pasti bukan apa-apa kalo dibandingin fic-fic kamu, Nyun. Hehehe, semoga Yuni suka. Udah kubuat panjang dan no romance sesuai request waktu itu X3

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membacaaa! Saya senang, akhirnya bisa mem-publish story di fandom SnKI. Yoroshiku, semuanya :) salam kenal dan hope you like my story. Mohon concrit-nya kalau ada salah-salah kata ya, hehe :3 sampai ketemu lagi!

**.**

Review?


End file.
